


Crazy Dude

by btvscharmedgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: After a long trip from the ruins of Sunnydale to Cleveland Ohio, Kennedy encounters a strange man, whom she may or may not be hallucinating.





	Crazy Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or HP. I am simply playing with the character.
> 
> AN: This is a response to FaithUnbreakable's 4-lettel-drabble-challenge, over on Twisting the Hellmouth. https://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-959/4-Letter-Drabble-Challenge.htm It's just a fun challenge to write a short ficlet. You blindly type 4 letters and then a number. The first two letters are for your characters, one from the Buffy fandom and from any other fandom you want. The second two letters are the start of your subject. My letters were D and K for the characters and E and N for the subject. I chose Dumbledore and Kennedy and eyes and nuts. My number was 9 which as you can see I went a little over. If your having trouble writing, this is a good way to help get the words flowing.

The Crazy Dude:

I practically throw myself into a hotel lobby chair. I realize it may seem a little childish, but after the week I've had I really don't care. It's been three days since we took down the Firsts' non-corporal ass and destroyed the hellmouth residing under Sunnydale. It took five long ass, cramped, loud, hot, no sex filled days for us to make it to Cleveland. All I wanted to do was curl up with my beautiful redhead.

Is this what happened?

Nope. As usual I was stuck sitting there, waiting until the other's figure out the sleeping arrangements. You would think that after all being cramped into small areas for so long, they would have hurried the fuck up, but nope. They were all arguing over who's bunking with who, and my poor Willow was once again caught in the middle, trying hard to keep the peace. It sucks that she is in that position again, but damn she still looked hot arguing with the younger girls, even after being stuck on a bus for three days.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I felt the couch cushions move beside me. I looked over expecting to see Faith, who had disappeared right after we got off that bus, but instead I see an old man dressed in funny clothing. I swear this dude looked like he just came from a costume party. He was wearing long blue robes that were covered with gold balls with wings. A tall pointed hat, half-moon glasses, and his white beard was billowing into his lap. Now I've seen some weird ass shit in my life, but I think this has to be the weirdest. I mean how many grown men walk around wearing something like that in May?

That ain't even the weirdest thing about that dude though. It was this strange feeling I got in my gut. At the time I was still new to the whole slayer sensing thing, but I had spent the last three days with my girl and this dude was making my senses feel similar to Willow. I figured he was a magic user, and that's why he felt like Willow. The thing that I had to figure out was, if he was good or evil? My first instinct was to attack him, but I couldn't. We were in a hotel lobby that was full of slayer, and if this guy wasn't evil then, I could have made an ass out of myself, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

At this point I think he noticed that I was staring at him because he said (in a British accent no less), "I am no threat to you, Kennedy. I've merely come to meet the red witch."

'Okay. What the fuck?' I thought to myself. "How do you know my name, and what do you want with Willow?" I asked him completely stunned. 'Great my first real solo supernatural issue and I'm being a complete flake. I hope the others haven't felt him, too,' I again thought to myself.

"A pair of eyes gave me your name. As to the red witch. I've already told you. I've come to meet her," He replied.

Okay I hate cryptic. It was really pissing me off, and I think he noticed because he started talking again. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, but Dumbledore will do nicely. It is after all what all of my students call me. It is a pleasure to meet you Kennedy. The pair of eyes have shown me a great deal about you and your friends. Personally, I am quite fond of the blonde vampire. I am looking forward to meeting him as well."

'Yep this guy is either crazy or evil,' I thought to myself. I went with the guy being crazy, and I played along with him to see what he thought he knew. "Sorry buddy, you kinda miss your chance. That vamp was dusted a few days ago."

"Mmm. Yes, he was. Alas, things are not always what they appear to be. Your eyes can play tricks on you, but they can also show you what you cannot always see," he said calmly, as he was going through what seem to be an endless pocket.

'Yep definitely crazy.' "What the hell does that even mean?" I snorted at him.

He ignored my question and said, "I have the most marvelous eyes. They show me what other can't see. You and your friends did a great thing destroying the hellmouth. Many were lost, but sometimes things that are lost come back." He paused for a moment and pulled something out of the endless pocket. "Sometimes, however, we get something you never realized you wanted. Nuts?" He suddenly asked, looking at me for the first time, and holds a small bag of nuts out in front of him.

"No thanks. I'm not a nut person," I tell him.

"No, oh well. I much prefer nuts to anything else," he says, and I see a glint in his eyes. I let out a snort. Even now I still say that comment had a double ended meaning. Mostly because of the small smile tugging on his lips.

Then I realized that he had me annoyed. I kept hoping that Willow would come over and help me figure him out. No such luck.

"My pair of eyes showed me that you get want you want and something you never even thought of. You'll get your own pair of eyes one day. Blue, I believe. Just remember your love for the red witch. It will conquer all. I'm afraid I must be going. I'll have to meet the red witch another time. Farwell, Kennedy.

"No wait. None of what you said makes any sense," I said as I stood up. "Willow's eyes are green." He gave me a smile, and then I heard Willow calling my name. I spun around to meet her.

"Willow. I need your help. This creepy dude isn't making any sense and he's pissing me off," I told her. She looked over my shoulder and then looked back at me.

"Kennedy, there's nobody there, sweetie," she said, and I could hear the concern in her voice.

I spun back around. He was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. I knew he was just there "But he was just here," I said to her. "Where the fuck did he go?" Then I saw the bag of nuts. After I picked them up, I turn back to Willow and shoved them in her face.

"No thanks baby, I don't like nuts," She says sensually, momentary making me forget why I was holding a bag of nuts in front of her. We were halfway to the elevator when I realized what she'd done.

"Will, wait. There was this creepy old dude dressed in robes that was talking to me. He knew my name and was saying some crazy shit about a pair of eyes and how so many were lost in the hellmouth, but how some lost thing are found, and he said his name is Dumbledore…" Willow cut me off.

"Baby. Dumbledore is a fictional character from Harry Potter. He's not real. I think you need to rest," she said to me. "It's been a long couple of days, and I really want to curl up with you, alone."

"Yeah alright," I tell her. I knew she thought I was losing it. Hell, I thought I was starting to lose it too. 'Maybe I just drifted of a dreamed it. But then where did the nuts come from?' I thought to myself.

I looked up just as the elevator doors started to close, and I saw him. Standing there across the room, with a smile on his lips.


End file.
